mariofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Lista dei riferimenti a Mario/Videogiochi
Questa è una lista dei rifermenti alla serie di Mario nei videogiochi. Serie di The Legend of Zelda In alcuni giochi della serie The Legend of Zelda sono presenti vari cameo della Serie Mario. E' confermato che uno dei boss ricorrenti, Manhandla, appartiene alla specie delle Piante Piranha. In A Link to The Past in alcune case sono presenti dei quadri che raffigurano Mario e tra i nemici sono presenti i Categnacci. Link's Awakening è probabilmente quello con più riferimenti. Tra i nemici sono presenti: Goomba, Calamaki, Tipi Timidi, Boo, Bob-Ombe, Piante Piranha, Pesci Smack, Maghirbruchi, Koopistrici, Fiammetti e Thwomp. Parte di questi nemici ritorna in Oracle of Seasons e Oracle of Ages. Uno dei personaggi del gioco, Tarin somiglia molto a Mario e inoltre ha anche mangiato un fungo che lo ha trasformato in un procione. Oltre a Tarin c'è anche un personaggio che somiglia a Luigi. Un altro personaggio presente è Wart, che appare col suo nome giapponese Mamu, il quale insegna a Link la "La canzone dell'anima di rana". Uno degli oggetti presenti è la Bambola di Yoshi. Una capra di nome Christine invia una sua falsa foto a Mr. Write, la foto è identica a quella di Peach. Come nel predecessore è presente un Categnaccio, stavolta amichevole, che aiuta Link ad un certo punto dell'avventura. In Ocarina of Time nel Cortile del Castello di Hyrule da una finestra si possono notare dei quadri di Mario, Peach, Yoshi, Bowser e Luigi, nel remake al loro posto si trova una parete su cui è disegnato un livello di New Super Mario Bros. Talon come Tarin, somiglia molto a Mario, sua figlia Malon indossa un fermaglio che somiglia alla faccia di Bowser e il loro fattore Ingo somiglia a Luigi. In Majora's Mask il venditore di Maschere porta attaccata alla sua borsa una maschera che somiglia a Mario. In Oracle of Season e Oracle of Ages appaiono dei Maghirbruchi di Fuoco. In Oracle of Season, Talon indossa un berretto con una "M". In Oracle of Ages tra i Boss appare un Thwomp a quattro facce rotante chiamato "Head Thwomp". Nel gioco in link o tramite password, ad un certo punto della storia, Vire rapisce Zelda e costringe Link a scalare la Torre Nera, in una maniera simile a quella di Donkey Kong (con Link al posto di Mario, Zelda al posto di Pauline, Vire al posto di Donkey Kong e le palle di fuoco al posto dei Barili). In Four Sword e The Minish Cap appaiono nuovamente i Koopistrici e le Bob-Ombe (stavolta con il nome di Soldati Bomba) e insieme a loro appaiono anche i Lakitu in The Minish Cap. In the Minish Cap sono presenti anche delle reti metalliche e delle piante di fagiolo come nella serie Mario. In Twilight Princess si può notare che su un braccio del vestito di Mentore è disegnato un Pallottolo Bill. Il podista di Ocarina of Time e/o il postino di Majora's Mask è identico a Palmassimo. In The Legend of Zelda: Triforce Heroes, quando si spara una palla di fuoco con un Guanto di fuoco, emette lo stesso suono tipico dei giochi di Mario. Inoltre, c'è un costume chiamato "Tuta da tartaruga", il quale ricorda un Martelkoopa. La_cameo2.jpg Nemici_MC.gif Quadro_Mario.gif|Il quadro di Mario in A Link to The Past. ''Pokémon Rosso, Blu, Giallo, Rosso Fuoco e Verde Foglia'' In questi giochi a Zafferanopoli nella casa di Copiona si trova un SNES, che esamindolo si ha la descrizione di un gioco di Mario con un secchio in testa. Tutto ciò è un riferimento al gioco Mario & Wario, prodotto da Game Freak come i giochi della serie Pokémon. ''Animal Crossing'' In città si potra conoscere un certo Poro (Wart Jr. in inglese), che nel secondo capitolo dirà di andare a conquistare un mondo (forse e probabile che Wart abbia passato l'infanzia lì). Inoltre nel quarto capitolo Gulliver dirà di aver conosciuto un certo Cannonio di Fannullopoli e di essere stato sulle spiaggie di Delfina. ''Kirby's Fun Pack e Kirby Super Star Ultra'' In Kirby Super Star è possibile vedere Mario, Luigi, Toad e Strutzi tra il pubblico dello stadio di Mt. Dedede in Brezza Leggera, in Kirby Super Star Ultra Strutzi viene sostituita da Wario e Peach e appaiono molti più Toad. Mario, Luigi, Toad e Strutzi appaiono anche tra il pubblico del Pugno Megatone. In La Grande Offensiva Speleologica appaiono tra i tesori i seguenti oggetti: il secchio apparso in Mario & Wario, un guscio di Koopa ed un Barile che in Kirby Super Star Ultra ha le lettere DK. Tra le trasformazioni di Kirby Pietra è presente anche una statua d'oro di Mario che appare anche nei titoli di coda di Vendetta Reale nel remake, mentre nell'originale appare una versione ricolorata con davanti il logo della Nintendo nei riconoscimenti di Auguri dalla Via Lattea. Mt_Dedede.gif|Mario, Peach, Wario, Luigi e vari Toad tra il pubblico. Mario_Nintendo.gif|Mario col logo della Nintendo. Mario_Gold.png|Kirby Pietra trasformato in una statua d'oro di Mario. Megaton_Punch.gif|Mario, Luigi, Toad e Strutzi che assistono a Pugno Megatone. Mario_Cameos.png|I camei di Mario in La Grande Offensiva Speleologica. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Tra le trasformazioni dell'abilità Pietra, compare anche un Blocco di Mattoni. ''EarthBound'' Nella sala giochi di Onett (e non solo) sono presenti delle macchine da gioco nelle quali è visibile 25m del primo Donkey Kong. ''Assassin's Creeds 2'' Ezio Auditore, scappando da Firenze, si dirige con la madre e la sorella dallo zio Mario. Per strada trovano la famiglia rivale con cui ingaggia un duello e subito dopo interviene un uomo guercio ad aiutarli. Alla fine della battaglia, Ezio chiederà il nome del uomo, che risponderà: "Don't you recognize me? It's-a-me: Mario!" ("Non mi riconosci? Sono io: Mario!"). ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' Nel gioco Sonic the Hedgehog per Sega Mega Drive, dopo aver completato l'Atto 2 della Zona Scrap Brain, c'è una breve scena in cui Sonic si trova su di un ponte ed Eggman schiaccia un pulsante per distruggerlo e far cadere il porcospino. Il ponte si distrugge un pezzo per volta, partendo da sinistra. Tutto ciò potrebbe essere un riferimento al modo in cui venivano sconfitti Bowser e le sue copie in Super Mario Bros. e Super Mario Bros.: the Lost Levels. ''Sonic Lost World'' Nella versione per Wii U del gioco è possibile scaricare gratuitamente una zona dedicata alla [[Yoshi (serie)|serie di Yoshi's Island]]. ''Bayonetta'' Nella versione per Wii U del gioco sono presenti vari riferimenti alle serie Nintendo. Tra questi anche un Categnaccio che può essere usato come arma e i costumi di Peach e Daisy per Bayonetta che permettono di evocare le braccia e le gambe di Bowser invece che quelle di Madama Butterfly. ''Bayonetta 2'' In Bayonetta 2 sono presenti tutti i riferimenti a Nintendo presenti anche nel predecessore. ''Rayman Legend'' Nella versione per Wii U sono presenti anche dei costumi di Mario e Luigi. ''Grand Theft Auto: Sant Andreas'' La terza missione aerea con Toreno è salire su un'aereo in partenza di un'organizzazione segreta (tipo FBI) che sta sequestrando la merce di Toreno e saltare giù col paracadute, ma per piazzare la bomba e prendere il paracadute prima bisogna attraversare il corridoio del deposito bagagli mentre rotolano giù barili d'esplosivo schivabili con un salto: un altro improbabile cameo di Donkey Kong. ''Wii Party'' Nel minigioco sfida "Super Quadri-fogli" Mario appare nell'ultima serie di quadri nella sua forma classica di Super Mario Bros.. ''Wii Party U'' Nel gioco Carnevale con i Mii uno dei vari costumi ottenibili è quello di Mario. Inoltre nel minigioco "Originali e vincenti" tra i cappelli disponibili c'è anche quello di Mario. ''Shantae'' Quando si perde al minigioco danza, Shantae, salterà ruotando su sè stessa come quando Jumpman perde una vita. ''Punch Out!! In questo gioco Mario svolge il ruolo di arbitro. ''Punch Out!! Wii Donkey Kong è il boss finale ''Terraria'' In Terraria esiste una tuta chiamata tuta da idraulico, che è un ovvio riferimento a Mario. Inoltre, esiste uno strumento chiamato Fiore del Fuoco, ovvero un grosso fiore rosso che permette di sparare palle di fuoco, che è un riferimento al Fiore di Fuoco. Successivamente, è stato aggiunto in un aggiornamento il Fiore del Gelo, riferimento al Fiore di Ghiaccio. Inoltre, è presente un boss (i Gemelli, Retinazer e Spazmatism), ovvero due enormi occhi la cui retina è rossa in Retinazer e verde in Spazmatism, probabile riferimento a Mario e Luigi. Plumber's_clothes.png Item_112.png|Il Fiore del Fuoco. Item_1264.png|Il Fiore del Gelo. ''Lego City: Undercover'' In questo gioco ci sono molte cameo a Super Mario: *Nel museo c'è una statua che rappresenta un Tartosso. *In un luogo ci sono vari palloncini a forma di stella, compare anche una Superstella. *In un acquario, è possibile vedere vari pesci che nuotano, fra cui un Pesce Smack. Uno squalo si avvicinerà dilatando le zanne a quest'ultimo, ma un Mega Pesce Smack inghiottirà lo squalo. *Fra i vari extra ottenibili con i mattoncini rossi, uno permette di far indossare al proprio personaggio il cappello di Mario. *Una miniera ricorda molto il Livello 25m *Ci sono delle casse dorate nascoste per la città con all'interno delle Superstelle da costruire, una volta ultimate partirà la musica di Mario Invincibile. *Nascosti per la città ci sono dei Blocchi ?. *Per la città si possono incontrare quattro nemici di Mario: un Pesce Smack, una Bob-Omba, un Pallottolo Bill e una Pianta Piranha. *Per accedere ad un area particolare bisogna trovare, costruire e usare un Tubo Warp. *Sulla cima di una torre del castello c'è un Asta della Bandiera. ''Flappy Bird'' Il gioco consiste nel far volare un uccello (simile ad un Pesce Smack) in mezzo a dei Tubi Warp, senza toccarli, verso la fine ci saranno le piante piranha e al millesimo tubo ci sarà Mario Fuoco come boss finale. Il gioco è stato bloccato a causa dei diritti d'autore, nonostante ciò sono apparse varie varianti di questo gioco in altri giochi come Minecraft (Flappy Block) e Goat Simulator (Flappy Goat). ''I Wanna Be The Guy'' Il gioco presenta alcuni elementi di Super Mario (come Snifit, Tipo Timido, Fiammetto, Koopa Clown Car e Cannone Bill), nella schermata iniziale si può vedere anche Donkey Kong in più tra i Boss ci sono Bowser, Robostrutzi e Wart ''The Binding of Isaac'' In questo gioco ci sono tre Power-up che fanno riferimento ai giochi di Mario, e sono: *Il Magic Mushroom (ovvio riferimento al Super Fungo) che aumenta le dimensioni del personaggio, e aumenta tutte le statistiche; *il Mini Mushroom (riferimento al Mini Fungo) che dimezza le dimensioni del personaggio e gli conferisce più velocità; *il 1-UP! (riferimento al Fungo 1-up) che farà rinascere Isaac nel caso egli muoia. ''The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth'' Essendo il remake di The Binding of Isaac, ci saranno anche i vecchi power-up di tributo a Mario del vecchio gioco. Inoltre, se si userà la Slot Machine consigliera, uno dei tanti consigli che potrà dare sarà Your princess is in another castle, riferimento alla frase di Toad in Super Mario Bros.. ''Stealing the diamomd'' Per vincere nella maniera epica, bisogna attrezzarsi di un Super Fungo, diventare gigante e poi scappare col diamante. ''Wii Sports Resort'' Se si passeggia nel Borgo Quattropassi, si potrà notare un Mii che sta giocando a Super Mario Bros.. ''Move or Die'' Una delle frasi che i Bot possono dire a seguito di una vostra vittoria è "La tua principessa è in un altr... No, aspetta, ho sbagliato gioco". Categoria:Liste